Chat !
by Opalita
Summary: Vous êtes fan de Batman ? Très bien. Vous êtes vous déjà demandé ce qui vous arriverait si vous vous retrouviez en face d'un des personnages ? Et pas forcément le plus gentil ? Pensez vous survivre ? Rêveriez vous ? J'ai essayé d'imaginer. C'est ma première fic donc elle est un peu maladroite. Soyez gentils please...


_Nda: « Tu dis que t'es fan,mais si tu te retrouvais en face d'un personnage, tu survivrais pas deux secondes. » C'est quand ma meilleure amie à dit cette phrase que l'idée de cette fic m'est venue. C'est un délire et c'est aussi ma première fic, alors soyez gentils please :)_

_Disclaimer: Tout appartient à DC comics sauf Rébecca._

_Je dédis cette fic à Bérénice, qui lit par dessus mon épaule_

* * *

><p><em><span>Chat!<span>_

J'émerge péniblement de mon profond sommeil, espérant apercevoir le Prince Charmant penché sur moi. Mais tout ce que je vois, c'est Leane, la fille qui prétend être ma meilleure amie, assise à califourchon sur moi avec sa tasse de chocolat chaud à la main.

-Salut Reb ! Hurle Leane, en bondissant.

-Hey ! Je gémis ( c'est tout de même sur mon ventre qu'elle vient d'atterir!)

Je me dégage de l'emprise de la furie blonde et me réfugie dans la cuisine, afin de me préparer un café. Quand j'enfonce ma main dans le placard pour pendre un mug, quelque chose me pique la main. Je m'écrie :

-Leane ! La prochaine fois, pense à ranger tes bat-harangs dans ta bat-mallette sinon je pense que je vais encastrer ta bat-tête dans le mur !

Je sors tant bien que mal mon mug et le remplis tandis que le blonde me réplique :

-Et toi, penses à te démaquiller ! Tu fais vraiment peur au réveil !

Distraitement, je frotte mon visage de ma chemise de nuit puis jette un coup d'œil au malheureux tissu : il est à présent taché de rouge, de noir, de blanc et de vert.

Je bois mon café et me dirige vers la salle de bain. Mine de rien, je dois aller au boulot ! Juste devant la porte, je m'emmêle les pieds dans une cape noire qui traîne et je me rattrape de justesse au lavabo.

Renonçant à blâmer Leane, je m'engouffre dans la douche avec un soupir. L'eau ruisselle sur mon visage, me débarrassant de la couche impressionnante de maquillage que j'y ai tartiné hier.

Car, comme vous le devinez, j'ai passé ma soirée déguisée en Joker. Non ! Je vous vois venir, avec votre esprit tordu ! Leane et moi ne sommes pas des perverses fétichistes. Nous sommes juste des fans inconditionnelles de Batman (Dark Knight et comics confondus). Hier, c'était notre soirée annuelle. On a passé la journée à mettre en scène nos comics préférés, dans la soirée on a regardé la trilogie Nolan puis, vers minuit, nous avons commencé la traque. Moi en Joker, Leane en Batman, chacune interprétant son personnage préféré dans une course-poursuite effrénée. Finalement, le mal (c'est à dire moi) a triomphé, en enfermant la justicière en cosplay dans un placard jusqu'à ce qu'elle me supplie de la faire sortir de là. Je savoure encore ma victoire lorsque je me frictionne avec ma serviette. Pour ne pas arriver en retard au travail, j'enfile rapidement un sweet et un jean, souligne mes yeux bleus d'un trait de crayon et d'une touche de mascara.

En sortant de l'appartement de Leane, je lui chipe un paquet de biscuits (il faut bien que je prenne un petit déjeuner). Alors que je referme la porte, j'entends ma blonde préférée qui me crie :

-A ce soir Reb !

Je soupire encore. De toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix. J'ai été chassée de mon studio par ma logeuse (et oui ! Travailler dans un café, ça ne rapporte pas beaucoup...). Je profite des quelques minutes que je passe dans l'ascenseur pour me faire une queue de cheval. La vision de la rue me fait un léger choc. Comprenez moi : je me réveille dans un appartement qui semble avoir essuyé le passage d'une tornade, j'ai à peine le temps de me préparer que je me retrouve au milieu d'une foule qui grouille comme des asticots (j'ai horreur des asticots). Je me glisse entre les passants, je joue des coudes pour me frayer un passage et je grommelle quelques jurons. Si ça continue comme ça, je vais arriver en retard au travail ! Après une bonne demi-heure de déambulation, j'arrive en vue du Saturn Bar. Avec une légère hésitation, je pousse doucement la porte. Je sens que ça va être ma fête. Cette impression n'est que renforcée quand je vois la silhouette d'armoire à gaz de Booz qui m'attend, bras croisés et sourcils froncés. En général, quand votre patron vous attend avec cette tête, vous ne vous attendez pas à recevoir une augmentation...

-Adcock ! Tu ne t'es pas pressée !

-Bonjour Booz. Je fais un effort pour rester polie. J'ai suffisamment d'ennuis comme ça.

-Pour toi c'est Monsieur Peterson, Adcock.

J'attache mon tablier, vaincue. En deux ans de service dans ce bar, j'ai fini par apprendre que tenir tête à Booz quand il a cet air là revient à sauter du haut de la tour Wayne sans parachute.

-Tu as un air de déterrée. On a passé une nuit agitée ?

Je me retiens de sourire. S'il savait... Je serais bonne pour l'asile ! Pire ! Leane serait enfermée avec moi !

-Tu feras le ménage à la fin de ton service.

-On est mercredi. Je finis à midi.

-Alors tu le feras demain, me réplique-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Quand il a disparu derrière la porte de la cuisine, je soupire encore une fois et me verse un verre de Scotch. L'habitude, que voulez-vous.

La porte s'ouvre et le premier client de la journée fait son apparition. C'est un vrai bonhomme. Avec un vrai air gentil. Je lui souris, plus parce qu'il a l'air sympa que pour faire plaisir à Booz et à sa devise : Le sourire attire le client. Il m'a mise en rogne, il a de la chance que le premier client ait une aussi bonne tête !

Le client s'assoit et commande un Whisky. Je le sers et demande :

-Vous êtes un habitué ?

Vu de près, son visage paternel m'évoque quelque chose.

-Oui. Vous, en revanche, vous êtes nouvelle, répond-t-il en sirotant sa boisson.

Ah. Première nouvelle de la journée.

Il pose son verre et se lève pour partir. Pour la gentillesse, on repassera.

-Monsieur ! Je crie pour l'empêcher de sortir. Vous n'avez pas payé !

C'est vrai ! Habitué ou pas, personne ne sort du bar où JE travaille sans payer sa consommation.

-Mettez ça sur ma note.

Puis, se rappelant que je ne le connais pas, il ajoute :

-Je m'appelle Gordon. Jim Gordon.

Je prends le ticket et note son nom. Jim... Gordon. Attendez.. Jim Gordon ?! Je me précipite à la porte pour m'assurer qu'il est bien réel. Bingo ! Je le vois qui monte dans un taxi. Même quand il a disparu, je reste plantée à l'entrée. Les passants me dévisagent bizarrement. C'est vrai que je dois donner un drôle de spectacle : une serveuse, de toute évidence mal réveillée, qui observe la rue d'un regard vide, la bouche grande ouverte dans une expression stupide (Et j'exagère à peine!).

Sans me préoccuper de Booz (qui va sans doute me virer quand je repasserai), je m'en vais chercher un peu de réconfort dans un verre de Bourbon (NON ! Je ne suis pas alcoolique ! Je suis une bonne vivante. Nuance!). Je disais... Je vais boire un Bourbon dans un bar au pif... Le bar en question s'appelle Blak Mountain (surnom ô combien approprié quand on voit le videur). Mon verre à la main, je tente de comprendre ma situation. Ok, j'ai croisé un type qui dit s'appeler Jim Gordon. Mais rien ne dit que c'est LE Jim Gordon. Peut être que cet homme tout à fait normal s'appelle comme ça et que c'est moi qui devient parano à cause de ma soirée de hier... C'est sans doute ça. Rassurée, je termine mon verre et demande l'addition tout en écoutant la conversation de mes voisins (je suis une petite curieuse) :

-J'ai enfin trouvé un job.

Ah. Contente pour toi mon vieux.

-Un job honnête ?

Ouais... C'est vrai. Faudrait pas que tu deviennes dealer à la solde de la mafia...

-T'inquiètes. Je suis engagé à Wayne Entreprise. Maintenant, je suis homme de ménage.

Homme de ménage... Cool. Deux secondes... La Wayne entreprise ? Surprise, je tends l'oreille.

-Tu vas bosser où ?

-Au dépôt, au rez-de-chaussée.

-Ouille. J'ai mal pour toi... C'est là qu'on risque le cambriolage.

-T'en fais pas... Là bas y a les gens les plus riches de notre petite ville. Qui se préoccuperait d'un homme de ménage ?

-J'espère pour toi que t'as raison...

Je me lève. Il existe peut être un deuxième Jim Gordon quelque part... Mais une deuxième entreprise Wayne... Ce serait quand même une drôle de coïncidence... Sans payer (ce que je peux être distraite quelquefois) je sors du bar. Trouver un panneau. N'importe quoi tant qu'il y a le nom de la ville dessus. J'erre dans la rue, réfléchissant. L'idée de me perdre ne m'effleure même pas (et oui ! En plus d'être distraite, je suis aussi inconsciente...).

-Gotham Times ! Lisez le Gotham Times !

Gotham Times... Plus aucun doute possible... Je suis bel et bien dans la merde la plus noire... Et jusqu'au cou... Je prends un journal au petit vendeur (en payant, cette fois-ci), et jette un œil à la une :

LE JOKER, EVADE DE L'ASILE D'ARKHAM

Aïe. Ça sent pas bon. Mais alors, pas bon du tout... Fébrile, j'entame la lecture de l'article :

_Nous avons eu confirmation, par le biais d'une source des plus fiables, de la rumeur selon laquelle le criminel terroriste connu sous le nom de Joker se serait évadé de l'asile d'Arkham, où il était enfermé suite à son arrestation par le Batman. _

ReAïe. Si le titre était très explicite, cette longue, très longue phrase ne laisse plus place au doute. C'est mauvais, ça. Très mauvais.

_Notre agent sur place, Penny Penworth, n'a pu obtenir plus d'informations quant à la manière dont le clown fou s'est évadé de l'hôpital psychiatrique pourtant réputé pour sa sécurité et son système d'alarme dernier cri._

Vous rigolez ?! S'il s'en est échappé, c'est que l'asile n'est pas assez sûre. Bien sûr, c'est un génie (et moi une fan). Ça aide.

_Tous les habitants de Gotham sont encore marqués par les crimes monstrueux et les attentats commis par le Joker. Les forces de police sont sur le qui-vive. En effet, on pense que le criminel passera vite à l'action._

J'en ai assez lu. Avec un soupir de découragement, je jette le journal dans une poubelle. Gé-ni-al. Je me retrouve à Gotham City (maintenant c'est sur, c'est pas un canular), au moment où le plus grand criminel au monde vient de s'échapper de son asile de fous. OK, j'en suis fan. Mais, le regarder s'éclater derrière mon écran de télévision, lire ses aventures dans un magasine, c'est pas exactement la même chose que se balader dans une ville où il se promène en liberté. Là, je flippe. Il y a un fou dans la nature. Un fou dangereux. Je suis sensée faire quoi ? Il y a très peu de chances que je lui rentre dedans dans la rue, voir que je le rencontre. Mais bon... Je me retrouve quand même à Gotham alors que je m'étais couchée à New York... Si ça c'est pas de la malchance... Alors, partie comme je le suis, je peux raisonnablement penser qu'on va se tomber dessus... Ce ne serait vraiment pas étonnant. Donc, avec ma malchance quasi-divine (oui, un truc pareil, ça peut venir que du Seigneur), où est-ce que je pourrais être un minimum es sécurité ? Pas dans une banque, ça, c'est sûr. Ni dans un entrepôt. Mais je ne peux pas rester en pleine rue comme ça. Si ça se trouve, le prochain passant à me passer à côté sera un malade souriant aux cheveux verts.

Mes pieds (bien plus futés que ma tête si vous voulez mon avis) m'avaient amenée dans un quartier plutôt huppé, avec plein de grattes-ciels. Au milieu de tous ces immeubles, je remarque une tour. Une tour avec marqué WAYNE, dessus. La tour Wayne. Peut être l'endroit le plus sûr de la ville (enfin, je crois).

Le hall, c'est impressionnant. Il y a des guichets (ben oui, forcément, c'est un dépôt), un plafond haut, et des tas de gens. Des gens riches, pour la plupart. Ça cause, ça papote, ça discute... La foule me rassure, quand je stresse. Je me sens tout de suite un peu mieux. Je me laisse tomber sur un siège rembourré et je sors mon téléphone. Appeler Leane. C'est elle la pro sur Bruce Wayne/Batman. Elle pourra bien me donner un coup de main.

-Monsieur Wayne !

Je lève les yeux. Non ?! Sérieux ? Il est là ? Quand je le vois, je comprends mieux l'amour (oui, vous avez bien lu) de Leane pour le milliardaire play-boy. Il est beau. Mais moi je préfère le Joker. Bruce Wayne ressemble un peu à la version des films, mais en mieux. Pour la première fois depuis mon réveil, je suis contente que Leane ne soit pas là. Elle lui aurait sauté dessus en bavant (j'exagère à peine). J'aurais été très embarrassée. Je souris et reviens à l'écran de mon portable. Leane donc.

Je m'apprête à appeler, quand j'entends un cri. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Comme pour me répondre, le mur en face de moi explose. Je disais quoi déjà ? Que j'étais en sécurité ? Ok, je retire ce que j'ai dit. Avec de la chance, c'est juste un hold-up commis par des minables. Oui mais, est-ce que j'ai eu de la chance jusqu'à maintenant ? Non. Donc, c'est pas des minables. On va croiser les doigts pour que ce soit n'importe qui, sauf celui auquel je pense. Les criminels entrent dans le hall, armés de mitraillettes (enfin, je crois. J'ai jamais su faire la différence entre un pistolet et un fusil). Ce sont des clowns. Aïe. Le doute n'est plus possible.

Ils commencent à tirer sur la foule ! Mais ils sont fous ?! Oui. Bien sûr. Je me jette au sol. Je n'ai que 22 ans. C'est trop jeune pour mourir. Surtout comme ça. Autour de moi, des gens tombent. Des femmes en robe, des hommes en costume. Tous morts. Je pourrais rester couchée là, faire la morte. Mais je n'ai pas spécialement envie de finir piétinée par les survivants paniqués. Je lève les yeux. Pas de Joker en vue. Je peux y aller. Tout en restant allongée, je rampe, en m'appuyant sur mes avants-bras. Rejoindre l'ascenseur, puis changer d'étage (oui, on peut avoir des idées pourries quand on a peur). Bras droit. Les bruits de coups de feu, les cris, tout se mélange dans ma tête. Bras gauche. Tiens, Bruce a disparu. Je me demande où il est... Bras droit. Toujours pas de Joker. C'est inquiétant. Il devrait admirer le spectacle, non ? Bras gauche. J'avais jamais pensé que j'étais aussi lourde. Je devrais peut être arrêter les mille-feuilles... Bras droit. Ben il est où le J... Aïe ! Il y a quelqu'un qui vient de me broyer la main avec son pied ! Et il se prive pas de me l'écrabouiller ce sale type.

-Aïe ! Ça fait mal ! Enlève ton pied et vas-t-en en courant comme tout le monde ! Je gémis, en rage. Même quand je rampe, la malchance m'écrase un peu plus. Mon tortionnaire fait légèrement pivoter son pied. Mais il est fou ou quoi ? Je lève les yeux pour lui passer le savon de sa vie. Tant pis si je perds l'air mort. Mauvaise idée. Mes yeux voient un pantalon élimé violet. Très mauvaise idée. Mon regard remonte vers un pardessus violet à doublure rouge, usé lui aussi. Très, très mauvaise idée. Mon regard rencontre le sien. Un regard bien noir. Flippant... Il me sourit. Je suis dans la merde. Rien d'autre à dire.

Il s'accroupit.

-Alors... On rampe, poupée ?

Nan ! Je nage. Ça ne se voit pas ? Mais je vais pas le contrarier. J'ai fait assez de bêtises pour la journée.

-Vous êtes le Joker ?

Eh bien, ça, c'est de la répartie.

-Bah oui. Tu m'as déjà vu non ?

Oui. Des tas de fois. Je suis votre plus grand fan, je connais toutes vos répliques par cœur et je me déguise en vous une fois par an. Mauvaise réponse. Tentons autre chose.

-Vous pourriez enlever votre pied. S'il vous plaît ? J'aimerais vraiment atteindre l'ascenseur. Et j'ajoute un sourire. On ne sait jamais. Peut être qu'il va le laisser filer... Avec un peu de chance... C'est sûr, avec la chance que j'ai eu jusqu'à présent, autant essayer de lui mettre un coup dans la figure (je ne sais pas comment). Avec l'avantage de la surprise, je pourrais peut être me dégager, me relever, courir en évitant les tirs qui saturent l'atmosphère, atteindre l'ascenseur et … et... Bon ok autant demander gentiment. C'est stupide. Mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien, c'est bien connu.

Il fais semblant de réfléchir. Je rêve ou il s'amuse ?! Très mauvais pour moi, ça. Très mauvais. Bon, d'un autre côté, il ne m'a pas encore tuée. Pour l'instant.

-Soit t'es totalement stupide, soit t'es folle. Ou alors... Un peu des deux... Une folle stupide hum ?

Il. Est. Terrifiant. Quand je le regardais dans le Dark Knight, il me faisait frissonner, mais sans plus. Quand je le voyais dans des comics, il me faisait crier de rire, ou alors j'arrêtais de respirer quand il était en mauvaise posture. Je le trouvais même sexy ! Mais là, il fait juste peur. Je crois que je vais défaillir. Je me mords les lèvres. Mauvaise idée. Qui sait ce que je pourrais subir.

Il enlève son pied. Trop aimable ! Ça pue le coup fourré ou bien j'ai jamais vu le film et les comics n'existent pas.

Il m'empoigne par les cheveux. Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Coup fourré. Salaud.

-Non ! Pitié ! Lâchez-moi ! Je vous jure que j'ai rien fait.

En fait, si. J'ai une tonne de posters de vous et je dois avouer que j'en ai embrassé quelques uns... Juste un ou deux...

Mon agresseur éclate de rire. Il a un rire terrifiant, pire que je ne l'avais jamais imaginé. Un rire de malade. C'est exactement ça. Un rire de malade. Le rire monte dans les aigus, saccadé, puis se brise et le visage du Joker redevient sérieux. De plus en plus inquiétant...

-Tu... Crois... Sérieusement... Que JE vais... Te laisser filer comme un ver ?

Charmante comparaison... Je suis flattée... Je ne réponds pas, de peur de l'énerver, mais je hoche violemment la tête. Autant être sincère...

-C'est ce que je disais... Une folle stupide...

Et, sans lâcher mes cheveux, il se déplace vers la porte. Aïe ! Ça fait TRES mal. On vois bien qu'il ne se laisse pas pousser la tignasse... Il me traîne vers l'extérieur. Où est Batman quand on a besoin de lui ? En train de galérer à fermer sa ceinture, je parie... J'ai bien vu comment Leane bataillait à chaque fois...

-Hum... Vous m'amenez où ?

Miracle ! 'ai dit ça sans pleurer, sans crier et sans gémir ! Je suis vraiment trop forte !

-Dans un bar à putes...

Quoi ?!

-Excusez-moi ?

Là, par contre, j'ai crié et gémit en même temps...

-C'est une blague, pour rire...

Il me dit ça comme si j'étais une invertébrée du cerveau... Je crois que je peux être vexée.

-Ah bon ? Je croyais que vous étiez sérieux.

Erreur. Grave erreur. Il m'enfourne sans douceur dans un fourgon qui pue la poudre et la sueur et s'assoit sur moi. Je serais troublée si il ne tenait pas un TRES long couteau bien meurtrier dans la main. Je me tortille comme un asticot (tant pis pour la mort digne). On dirait que ça l'amuse... Je hais ce type.

-Vous pourriez pas me laisser rentrer chez moi ?

-Oui... Bien sûr... Je t'accompagnerai et tu pourrais nous présenter, ta famille et moi...

Si je le présentais à Leane, elle ferait un arrêt cardiaque... En fait, ce serait une bonne idée.

Les hommes masquée entrent dans la soute.

-On y va les garçons.

-Patron... C'est qui cette fille ? Ça faisait pas partie du plan.

-Cette fille, c'est ma petite distraction de la soirée. On ne touche pas.

Attendez... Il dit « distraction » ? Rassurez moi... Ça ne veut pas dire ce que je pense que ça veut dire ? Le Joker n'est pas sensé être un pervers !

De toute évidence, son babouin pense la même chose car il s'assoit en me décrochant un regard éberlué. C'est là que je me rends compte que le Joker est toujours assis à califourchon sur moi. Instant de gêne... Il me regarde, semble se rendre parfaitement compte de mon embarras et sourit comme un dangereux malade. Que dis-je ? C'EST un dangereux malade. Il range son instrument meurtrier et me relâche. Je me tasse contre le mur. M'éloigner le plus loin possible de lui et de son joujou flippant... Il ne me prête pas la moindre attention et prend le volant.

Je me rends vite compte que rester entier dans une voiture conduite par le clown relève de l'exploit. Ce type conduit comme Leane à la sortie d'une soirée étudiante arrosée à la vodka ! Ses hommes, qui doivent être habitués, parviennent je ne sais pas comment à rester droits. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas las mêmes facultés d'adaptation... Je vous ai déjà dit que j'étais née sous le signe de la poisse ? Oui ? Ben tant pis je vous le dis encore...

Bam ! Virage à gauche. Je me heurte violemment à la paroi. Boum ! Demi tour ! Je m'étale par terre, au niveau des pieds des hommes maquillée qui sont miraculeusement restés debout. Je profite d'une ligne droite pour me relever sur les genoux, mais un brusque virage me fait retrouver le chemin du sol tout en douceur. Je crois que mon nez est cassé. Finalement, je prends le parti de rester allongée jusqu'à la fin du périple, quitte à ressembler à une grosse limace. Tant pis pour l'amour propre, la survie passe avant tout.

Après un rude arrêt, qui me projette contre le siège avant, je me redresse tant bien que mal et me dirige en boitant vers l'extérieur. Le Joker a trouvé un super moyen de m'empêcher de fuir... Aussi amochée, faire deux pas est une torture... Alors partir en courant!

Par pudeur, je vomis contre un mur. Charmant ! J'espère que mon kidnappeur ne m'a pas vue. C'est pas qu'il me plaise ! Pas du tout ! C'est juste que je n'ai pas envie d'être plus ridicule que je ne le suis déjà.

Quelqu'un m'attrape par les cheveux (ça commence à devenir une sale habitude), et le clown me demande, moqueur :

-Le voyage vous fut-il agréable ?

J'espère qu'il plaisante, parce que le voyage était tout ce que vous voudrez (horrible, atroce, humiliant, mouvementé, douloureux) mais sûrement pas « agréable » !

-Aussi agréable qu'un essorage dans une machine à laver...

Mauvaise répartie. J'aurais dû me taire. Le seul problème, c'est que j'en suis incapable. Quand je parle, c'est toujours sans réfléchir...

Le psychopathe pense manifestement la même chose car il me lange un regard cruel et annonce.

-J'espère bien !

S'il se contente de me regarder comme ça, ça me va. Je ne me sentirais pas aussi mal que s'il commençait à me faire vraiment du mal. Comme s'il ne m'en avait pas assez fait...

-Hum... J'aimerais vraiment rentrer chez moi... je murmure en voyant le hangar vers lequel nous nous dirigeons.

C'est moche, c'est vieux et je suis sure que c'est en bazar. Mon agresseur donne un tour de clé à la porte de service et la pousse avec le pied. Il me lâche pour entrer. Je titube et m'appuie au mur pour m'engager à sa suite dans le hangar. Pour le moment, je ne vois que le dos du Joker, mais quel dos ! Je dois bien admettre qu'il est aussi sexy que dans les comics. Je croise les doigts mentalement pour qu'il ne se retourne pas et ne remarque pas que je le bade depuis tout à l'heure. S'il le faisait, je me retrouverais dans une position plutôt gênante... Toujours appuyée au mur, j'entre dans le bâtiment. Comme je le disais. C'est grand, c'est moche, et c'est un vrai capharnaüm. Encore pire que l'appartement dans lequel je me suis réveillée ce matin. Il y a des guirlandes lumineuses vertes et violettes un peu partout, des armes qui traînent par terre et une sorte de table-bureau où sont étalés des plans de la ville, pour ce que j'en vois.

Le joker s'avance au fond de la pièce et se sert un verre de quelque chose qu'il sort d'un petit frigo que je n'avais pas remarqué. Je préfère ne pas essayer de deviner ce dont il s'agit...

Ses hommes entrent à leur tour et commencent à s'installer autour de lui pour déballer les sacs pleins d'argent qu'ils transportaient. Les muscles en petits morceaux, je me laisse glisser contre le mur et m'assois sur le sol. Il faudrait que j'arrive à sortir. Mais j'ai autant de forces qu'un invertébré. Alors il faudrait que Batman débarque. Oui... Ce serait le mieux... Mais je suis sure que le Joker a prévu cette éventualité. En parlant du Joker... On dirait qu'il ne s'est pas rendu compte de mon existence. D'un côté, c'est mieux. D'un autre, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il va m'arriver maintenant... S'il y a bien une chose sur laquelle les comics et les films s'accordent à propos du joker, c'est qu'il est imprévisible. Mauvais pour moi, ça.

Pendant que je me lamente sur mon sort, l'argent a été soigneusement empilé sur la table et le clown est en train de le compter. Je me demande combien il a prévu pour leur salaire. Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir vu payer ses hommes dans les comics. Je me concentre sur le dialogue entre lui et ses clowns.

-3 millions de dollars, souriait le patron.

-Euh... Chef...

-Oui ?

Là, il est vraiment terrifiant. Encore plus que lors de notre rencontre, à la banque.

-Ben... Au sujet de notre paye...

Tiens... Je vais enfin savoir comment le Clown Prince du Crime paye ses hommes... Même si j'ai déjà une petite idée (qu est fausse, je l'espère) sur le sujet.

-Ah ! Oui ! Votre paye ! Je comptais justement vous en parler !

Il se frotte les mains. Mauvais pour eux, ça.

-Vous comprenez... En ce moment, c'est la crise économique...

Ben oui... Mais avec l'argent qui se trouve sur la table, elle ne touche pas le crime, apparemment.

-Alors... A situation extrême, mesures extrêmes...

Oulà... Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de savoir ce que c'est les « mesures extrèmes ».

Le Joker sort un pistolet et commence à jouer avec. Aïe... Danger.

-Je dois donc effectuer quelques suppressions de postes.

La fin est prévisible. Il arme son pistolet. Et tire dans le tas. Je ferme les yeux et rentre la tête dans mes épaules. C'est pas que je pense qu'il puisse me tirer dessus. C'est juste au cas ou. Des balles perdues.

Au bout de quelques secondes de tirs en continu, le silence revient. J'ouvre les yeux. Il n'y a plus que le Joker, debout au milieu des cadavres. Il me regarde. Nous sommes seuls tous les deux dans ce hangar. Je suis un tout petit peu inquiète. Un tout petit peu. Tranquilement, il repose son arme sur la table et se tourne vers moi. Je ne suis pas vraiment en situation avantageuse...

-Alors... A nous. C'est quoi ton nom ?

Je dois répondre quoi maintenant ? De tout façon que je lui dise mon nom ou pas, je suis morte...

-Rebecca Gray.

-Rebecca. Pas mal comme prénom.

Je n'aime pas son intonation. Il se moque. Et quand il se moque, c'est dangereux.

-Origine hébreu non ?

-Non. Américaine.

D'où est-ce que je sors un courage pareil ? Je dois avoir des réserves très, très bien cachées...

-Américaine... Intéressant.

Il a l'air tout sauf interessé... C'est pas bon.

Il s'avance vers moi. C'est vraiment pas bon.

Il se penche vers moi. Pas bon du tout.

Je veux reculer, mais il y a un mur derrière moi, malheureusement. Maintenant j'ai mal à la tête.

-On est nouvelle à Gotham. Je me trompe ?

Comment a-t-il deviné ? Je n'y ai même pas passé la nuit. Et c'est mal parti.

-Comment le savez vous ?

J'ai une saleté de manie de toujours vouloir tout savoir. Vous ne le saviez pas ? Ben maintenant, vous êtes au courant.

-Bah... Quand quelqu'un commence à m'insulter pendant un cambriolage... Je me doute bien qu'il ne connaît pas très bien la ville...

C'est vrai que c'était pas vraiment malin de ma part... J'aurais du le laisser me marcher dessus et continuer de faire la morte.

-Ah. Oui. C'est vrai.

-J'ai toujours raison.

Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre, sa modestie et moi...

-Pourquoi les avez-vous tués ?

Ben oui, j'ai beaucoup de questions stupides à poser... Il hausse les épaules et sourit.

-Tu as entendu non ? C'est la crise, il faut rentabiliser.

Je m'abstiens de répondre (enfin quelque chose d'intelligent !) mais ne peut retenir un regard vers le table où s'entassent des liasses de billets verts. Il surprend mon regard et son sourire s'élargit (si c'est encore possible)

-Et oui, que veux-tu... La vie est de plus en plus chère...

C'est vrai qu'il est bien placé pour me donner des leçons de vie... C'est un malade qui vit dans un entrepôt crasseux et même pas chauffé. C'est vrai qu'il fait froid. Je frissonne malgré moi. Il s'en aperçoit et ricane.

-Eh ben mon canard... On gèle ?

Je suis sensée répondre quoi ? Sûrement pas quelque chose comme « oui, si vous aviez une couverture ce serait gentil » ou « Un petit peu, pensez à monter le chauffage s'il vous plaît ».

Il se laisse tomber sur une chaise en face de moi et me sourit. Je me sens très mal à l'aise...

-Alors. Maintenant qu'on est que tous les deux... On fait quoi ma belle ?

Ma belle ?! Il m'a appelé ma belle ?! Je nage en plein rêve là ! C'est exactement ça. Je rêve. Je vais me réveiller avec Leane allongée sur moi en train de sucer son pouce comme d'habitude. Mais je me pince, et je ne me réveille pas. Je suis vraiment mal tombée. Le Joker, qui, bien sûr, a surpris mon mouvement, hausse un sourcil moqueur et ricane de plus belle, narquois à souhait.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive mon cœur ? Tu as perdu ta langue ? Ce serait dommage !

Pour toute réponse, et comme je suis une vraie gamine, je lui tire la langue, le plus fort que je peux. Il se contente de rire. Il peut faire vraiment peur, des fois. Souvent. Tout le temps. En permanence.

-Ah ! Je vois que ce n'était qu'une impression ! Me voilà rassuré.

Ça m'énerve ! Il arrive toujours à avoir le dernier mot. Frustrée à l'extrême, je ne prends pas la peine de lancer une réplique acerbe Quoi que je fasse, il ne s'offensera pas. Et puis... Je ne veux surtout pas qu'il s'offense.

-Eh bien ! Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser toi et moi !

Et, sur ces mots, il pose ses pieds sur la table, envoyant quelques billets sur le sol au passage. Non. Je suis une rabat-joie ! Je ne veux pas m'amuser ! Lentement, j'essaie de me lever. J'ai vraiment mal partout. Il ne m'a pas ratée , avec sa façon de conduire pour le moins singulière...

Le Clown remarque ma pitoyable tentative et éclate de rire. Quelqu'un va l'entendre. Il rit très fort. Quelqu'un va l'entendre. Quelqu'un va venir. Il y a toujours quelqu'un qui vient sauver le héros, dans les comics ou dans les films. Qui a dit que j'étais un héros ? Je suis juste une pauvre fan qui s'est retrouvé là où il ne fallait pas quand il ne fallait pas. Quand je suis enfin debout, il se relève et s'approche dangereusement de moi, me dominant de toute sa taille. C'est profondément rassurant de se faire toiser par un malade qui fait deux têtes de plus que vous. Croyez-moi...

Le truc c'est que je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi je me retrouve ici, dans ce hangar. Je suppose que le Joker n'amène pas les gens qu'il kidnappe dans son QG juste parce qu'ils l'ont insulté ?!

Il se détourne brusquement et s'assoit de nouveau dans son fauteuil.

-Tu as deux minutes d'avance.

Deux minutes d'avance ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

-De quoi ? Je dois avoir l'air très bête...

-Ben, tu as deux minutes pour t'enfuir avant que je me lance à ta poursuite.

Voyant mon air ahuri, il lève les yeux au ciel.

-Tu sais, jouer à chat... Tu cours, je te cours après, et si tu es encore en vie demain, je te laisse tranquille.

Il rigole ?! Il me laisse une chance de m'en sortir !

-Plus qu'une minute trente.

Sans réfléchir, je pars en courant, sans écouter mes jambes qui hurlent de douleur, sans écouter mes courbatures qui me brûlent. Partir. Le plus loin possible de ce fou qui rit encore.

Quand je me suis assez éloignée, je m'arrête pour souffler. Il me faut un endroit où aller, un endroit sûr. Je me creuse la tête au point d'en avoir les oreilles qui fument, mais aucune idée lumineuse ne fait son apparition. Désespérée, je m'apprête à repartir quand la lumière se fit. Je pouvais presque voir la petite ampoule allumée au dessus de ma tête.

Gotham, c'est l'équivalent de New York, n'est-ce pas ? Donc, je devrais pouvoir revenir à mon appartement ! Sans hésiter, je me dirige vers la grande avenue, celle où il y a plein de lumière. Il doit bien y avoir des taxis !

Arrivée sur l'avenue, je m'arrête. Il me faut un taxi. Et en vitesse. A l'heure qu'il est, le fou et sans doute déjà à mes trousses...

Je hèle donc un taxi.

-Temple Street. Je demande sans me préoccuper du vide intersidéral de mes poches. Je n'ai pas la moindre pièce mais ça, le chauffeur ne le sait pas.

Ayant perçu l'urgence dans ma voix, le pauvre conducteur appuie sur le champignon. Pour m'assurer que je suis en sécurité, je me retourne. En dehors d'une voiture grise minable, il n'y a personne derrière nous. Plus détendue, je me laisse aller sur la banquette arrière. Je suis illogique. Comment le Joker aurait-il pu me suivre jusqu'ici ? Ce n'est tout simplement pas possible.

-Temple Street, annonce le chauffeur.

Sans attendre la moindre seconde, je sors du véhicule et pars en courant, sous les cris du malheureux conducteur qui vient de se faire avoir.

Je cours jusqu'au numéro 15, et tape le digicode. Miracle ! Il marche ! Je ne m'étais pas trompée ! Heureuse au point de sauter de joie (je ne le fais pas tout de même, j'ai ma fierté ! ), je m'engouffre dans l'entrée sans m'apercevoir que quelqu'un a retenu la porte derrière moi.

Je grimpe allègrement l'escalier miteux qui mène à notre étage. J'allais ouvrir la porte de l'appartement quand j'entends une voix narquoise qui susurre :

-Rébecca ! C'est moi !

Paniquée, et sans réfléchir, je pousse la porte et la bloque. Tant pis si je m'enferme !

Je l'entends derrière la porte.

-Je suis làààààààà...

J'ouvre les yeux, m'attendant à apercevoir le prince charmant penché sur moi. Mais il n'y a personne. Je suis allongée sur le sofa de Leane, un plaid me couvrant le corps. Je me tourne, et mon regard tombe sur ma meilleure amie, endormie, qui me tourne le dos. Je ne distingue que ses cheveux blonds qui dépassent de sa couverture. Doucement, je me lève, repousse ma couverture et m'approche d'elle. Je vais la réveiller et lui raconter le rêve incroyable que j'ai fait cette nuit. C'était effroyable.

Je pose ma main sur son épaule et la retourne délicatement. Ses cheveux glissent et découvrent son visage. Quand je vois son visage, je retiens difficilement un hurlement de terreur.

Elle est crispée et sa bouche s'étire en un sourire figé. Un seul mot me vient à l'esprit : Smilex. De plus en plus inquiète, j'empoigne une lampe de salon et me dirige vers la cuisine, où j'ai entendu du bruit. Je comprends les personnages de films d'horreur. Je ne me moquerais plus jamais. Si je survis.

J'ouvre la porte et entre. Il est là, de dos. Toujours aussi sexy. Comment une idée pareille peut elle me venir dans un tel moment ? Décidément je ne me comprendrais jamais. Je mourrais mystère pour moi même. C'est triste.

Il se retourne et me sourit. Un sourire sadique, à faire peur.

Il s'approche de moi et souffle, amusé:

-Chat.

Je hurle et tente de reculer, mais il se rapproche toujours.

-Et le chat a mangé la souris. Souris Rébecca ! La vie est belle !

Il sort un couteau. Je hurle encore. Je crois que je vais atteindre les ultrasons.

Merde. Je crois que j'ai perdu...

* * *

><p><em>Voilà ! C'est terminé ! Vous en avez pensé quoi ? Laisser moi des reviews, j'aime beaucoup ^^<em>

_A la prochaine, pour une autre fic :)_


End file.
